The use of the thermographic camera has been examined in a variety of disease states. Thermography has been demonstrated to be useful in the detection and diagnosis of varicocele and testicular tumors. The thermographic camera is also useful in evaluation of temperature at the site of infectious disease (e.g. cutaneous and mucocutaneous leishmaniasis), and a variety of inflammatory diseases. Fever therapy or local heat therapy is being evaluated in a variety of disease states, including sporotrichosis, mucocutaneous leishmaniasis, and paracoccidioidomyosis.